Training to be a Major's Wife
by Just Cuz
Summary: Bella was born into a Vampire Family. It's very much impossible, but somehow it happened. When her parents died, she was kidnapped by her mate, Major Jasper Whitlock. He is going to teach her not only to embrace being a vampire and her gift she will gain, but how to be his wife. Rated cause I'm paranoid. Warning spankings in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, she has arrived," my second in command informed to me.

"Thank you, Peter, send her to her room." I ordered, not even turning my chair around to look at him.

Of course my little girl is here. I asked for her. I paid for her. As far as I am concerned, that means she is mine. I've watched her from afar for years now. Sixteen years, if you want to be specific about it. The day of her birth was the day my world turned upside down. Ever since her birth, my life revolved around her. I got used to turning down human blood, for her. I haven't touched another woman in sixteen years, for her. I settled down in this small, homey town, for **HER**. And now I was going to see it was worth it.

She was unique, and not just because she was born into a vampire coven. It was a miracle in its self that she was even here. Born on September thirteenth, a month before her due date, she was a tiny little thing. Weighing 5 pounds 0 ounces and being only 16 inches, we were all scared for her life. Carlisle and Esme were my closest friends, but at that moment I was angry that they even experimented this. This was not supposed to happen in our world, but somehow it did. And when I held her for the first time, I saw in her eyes her determination to live. And that is what made me love her. That look in her milk chocolate eyes that screamed "I want to conquer. I'm going to live."

Carlisle knew before I did, that little Isabella was my mate. I felt sorry for the girl. I'm one strict man. I mean I am Major Jasper Whitlock. I didn't have time to comfort and raise a little girl the way she would need. That is why I let Carlisle and Esme have her, until now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with a human girl. I really wanted her after she was changed, but due to a series of unfortunate events, she is with me. The Voltouri killed Carlisle and his wife for not handing over the girl. I don't blame them. The girl would strengthen the Voltouri more than they could ever know.

I didn't want Bella in foster care, waiting for the Voltouri to come after her, so I had her kidnapped from the state's custody. It will look like she is a runaway, but does it matter? No, I've done worse in my life time. Stealing a little girl is a petty crime, in my book.

"Sir, a letter has been sent." Peter said, handing me an envelope

I took it from his hands and dismissed him without a word. I tore open the envelope and read:

**_Dear Jasper,_**

**_ If you are reading this, our plans have been altercated. It also means that you have her in your custody. I'd never trust her with anybody else. However, you may need to know some things about our dear Bella._**

**_ Despite your orders, we raised her as every little girl should be raised. I know you wanted her to be strong and ready to take on anything, but we thought that should really be your job. We found your way of raising a child as too… standoffish. So we raise her as we saw fit. And yes, she was very spoiled over the years. But she doesn't ask for much, so it shouldn't be an issue. You'll find it very difficult to tell her no anyway._**

**_ She has bipolar issues. I know you are an empath, but you cannot lose your temper about her mood swings. She doesn't mean anything by her swings, it just happens. So try and refrain yourself._**

**_ She's beautiful as you can see. But she doesn't seem to see it. She has a problem with eating in front of people. We blame ourselves, since we don't ever eat in front of her. Please make sure she takes care of herself properly._**

**_ I know all of this is sudden and I don't expect you and her to get along right away, but I do know you'll love her as much, if not more, as we do._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Carlisle and Esme Cullen_**

**_"Bullshit." I growled, crumbling the letter._**

This little girl was going to know her place. I am Major Whitlock! What I say goes! She may have been pampered and spoiled for all these years, but now it's time for me to step in and teach her how to be my wife. She will be orderly, healthy, loyal, trustworthy and obedient. If she breaks my rules, well she'll have a nice sore bottom to sit on for a couple days. I will prepare Bella for our eternity. Starting today.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello beautiful readers, I love all of your reviews. Thank you. I got a lot of followers and favorites and that pleases me so much, you have no idea. I'd like to make a point clear, in case you guys didn't understand, the letter was written before Carlisle and Esme died. Some people asked if this was an abusive story and the answer is no. I'm sorry guys, I can't write like that. It kind of makes me sick, because my past is kind of dark in that sense. No, Bella does get spanked, but it is only when she deserves it. Thank you again for your reviews, I loved them all. Enjoy.**

B.O.V:

I was put inside a lavender room, with a huge French window that led out to a balcony. White lace curtains covered said windows, but the sun came threw it anyway, lighting up the room beautifully. The queen sized bed in one corner had a pure white comforter with different shades of purple pillows on top of it. Not one pillow looked out of place nor one wrinkle was found on that bed. It looked perfected, like some sort of art. In the opposite corner was a white, antique desk with a purple lap top on top of it. The only thing that looked like it belonged to this century was that lap top.

I moved silently to the white, antique bookshelf that was next to the desk, and scanned the titles. I picked up _The Great Gatsby _and flipped through the pages gently, before placing it back into its alphabetical place on the shelf. When I turned slightly, a white jewelry box with painted purple lilacs on the top caught my eye. I glided my hand over the top gently and my thumb went for the golden latch on the side. I wanted to let my curiosity get the best of me, however, I decided it's best not to antagonize my kidnappers.

"You can open it, if you'd like." A silky voice said.

I spun around to face the masculine voice and saw a handsome man that looked around twenty years old, standing in the doorway. He had a nicely built, sculpted body that looked hard and pale as stone. His blonde curly hair was tempting to run my fingers through. And his voice was as southern and antique as the room we were in right now. But god it made me want to melt.

I looked up into his eyes and everything was confirmed. He was a vampire, just like my parents. Except instead of gold eyes, his were a blood red. He looked familiar in a way, but as of right now I couldn't place him.

"Have you come to kill me, sir?" I asked quietly, opting the choice to be polite.

Silence followed and I ducked my head in embarrassment. I blushed a deep red and bit my lip nervously. My long hair fell into my face like a curtain, vainly trying to help me hide my embarrassment. I felt a hand reach up under my chin and lifted it gently, yet firmly.

"Do not hide your face from me." The man ordered.

Something with what he said made me have a small flashback from when I was a child.

*** Flashback***

"Bella? Where are you?" his voice called out to me teasingly.

I giggled behind the curtain in our white living room, and dared a peek of my finder. When I looked, he was right in my face and picked me up as I screamed and giggled.

"Jasper put me down, please!" I giggled and squirmed.

"Ahh, but my sweet Bella, you might hide from me again. And I do not like not knowing where you are." Jasper, my dad's old friend, chuckled.

Jasper was pretty much part of the family. When I was born, he was there. Daddy said that Jasper was my mate, but I didn't know what he meant by that at the age of five. All I knew is that Jasper loved me very dearly and one day he would marry me and change me into a vampire, just like my parents.

Jasper put me down beside him and smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat at his beautiful smile and I looked down shyly, knowing he heard it.

Jasper chuckled and lifted my face to his, "Oh my beautiful Bella, don't you hide your beautiful face from me."

***End Flashback***

"I am not here to hurt you," he said. "I am here to take care of you. I'm here to teach you how to be my mate. You know what that is, don't you?"

I nodded, "Are you Major Jasper Whitlock?"

"So you have heard of me?" he asked pleased.

I shook my head, "No, I remember you."

He looked taken aback by my words, "But that was years ago!"

"You made a memorable impression, I guess." I shrugged.

Memorable impression, my butt. No, he took my heart and made it do weird things when I was little. Any time I was away from him, it hurt like crazy. I was depressed for five years, after he left. Five years of going insane. Five years of wishing he would come back. Five years of just waiting. Carlisle had to constantly come to my room to chase away the nightmares I was having.

Yeah it hurt, but do I forgive Jasper? Yes. Why? I don't really know. Something inside me just can't seem to get over him. My mom said it has to do with our mating bond. She said that you will forgive and forget easily with the bond, because you won't be able to think about living without each other. She said it will be hard to even be away from each other for a small amount of time. Which reminds me….

"Sir, do I still have the option to go to school," I asked.

"No, I see no reason for it. You are already advanced in your studies." He answered.

My face fell, but I nodded anyway. "Yes, sir."

He lifted my face and stared into my eyes, "Isabella, what did I say?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see my disappointment." I apologized.

"Why?" he asked sternly.

"Because I didn't want you to be angry," I replied.

"No, Isabella, why are disappointed?"

"Well, sir, my father wanted me to graduate. He wanted to watch me walk right across that stage and receive my diploma. Now I kind of want to do it to…honor him in a way. But I understand if you don't want me to go." I say quietly, as I bite my lip.

His face softened and he put his thumb on my lip and my teeth release their prisoner. His eyes searched for something in my face and he sighed.

"Is this something you really want?"

"Yes, sir, I really want it." I reply with no hesitation.

He sighed looking very disappointed and my stomach twisted with guilt. Tears sprang to my eyes and my lip found refuge between my teeth again. He freed my lip again and I looked up into his blood red gaze.

"I'm only disappointed that you won't be here for me to protect." He said quietly, "there is no need for you to feel so guilty, darlin'"

All I could do is smile at him. He smiled back, but then turned serious. "This just means you'll have more rules to abide by."

"More?" I asked.

"Your rules are quite easy to follow," he said, sitting me down then stood over me. "First, you must always do as I say. It's not to boss you around, but to protect you."

"I could do that." I say.

"Good. Next, you must eat three meals a day. Carlisle told me you've been having issues with that" he said, looking at me pointedly.

"I will try, sir." I said, looking down.

"Next, you will speak with me respect at all times. That includes calling me sir or major or master, when we are outside of the bedroom." He said.

"Yes, sir." I smiled, happy I already have one rule down.

"No cussing, it's very unladylike. And lying is not tolerated" He stated.

I blushed, "Sir, I never do it intentionally."

"Then I will correct those times that it happens accidental." He replied. "Now, you are mine. No one touches you except for me. If anyone touches you, you must tell me at once."

"Yes sir."

"You must keep your grades up."

"I will try my best, sir"

He looked at me dangerously, "And you must always keep your temper in check."

"Yes sir."

"Anytime you break these rules, you will be punished." He stated.

"Yes sir"

"No, Isabella, I need you to understand what that means." He said seriously, "Anytime, and I mean even if it is an 'accident', you decide to break these rule, you will be spanked. Do you understand?"

That is when I lost it. My temper spiked and I stood up, "Sir, no disrespect intended, but I have an issue." I gritted my teeth, trying to stop myself from screaming.

He smirked knowingly, "State your issue."

"I will try to follow every single one of your demands, to the best of my ability, but I do not agree with you hitting me!" I exclaimed.

"Well, darlin', that is not up for discussion, I'm afraid. I know your parents did not spank you, however that was because they knew I would years later. They both knew that when they grounded you, you would punish yourself with guilt. But that is not healthy. A spanking may hurt more, however you won't feel guilty anymore, because it will never be spoken of again. You will be forgiven just as soon as it is done." Jasper said.

"No that is abuse! I refuse to be hit by you." I glared.

"It doesn't matter if you refuse, little one. I will never do more than you can handle or need. You will see that eventually" he said.

"No I won't. You are not going to touch me in that way!" I growled "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You might want to watch your language and tone with me, my darlin'" he growled, losing his smirk.

"Fuck you! I'm not staying here. My parents would never let you hit me." I growled back

"I'm giving you one last warning…"he said eerily calm.

"One warning my ass! You are not….AHH!"

I was grabbed roughly and dragged to the bed and felt myself being draped over Jasper's lap.

"Isabella, I want you to tell me why you are here." Jasper said

"Because you put me here, dumbass." I growled

SMACK! My butt exploded with pain. I bit my lip to stop from crying out.

"Try again." Jasper said patiently.

"Because I was disrespectful." I said quickly.

"Very good." He praised as he pulled my pants down, "I want you to count. You miss one, we start over."

"Yes sir." I reply.

Smack "One."….. Smack. "Two." By ten I was a sobbing wreck and that's when he pulled my underwear down. I squirmed "No, no please don't. I'll be good." I promised.

"You should have thought about that sooner. Now count" he ordered.

Smack "One"…. SMACK "OWWWW… two" Smack "Three" when I counted to sixteen he stopped and rubbed circles into my back as he soothed me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'll try to do better. I'm sorry."I cried into his lap.

"I know, little one. I know." He said as he lifted me up and stood me in front of him. He hugged me lovingly and kissed my forehead. "You are forgiven."

I let out a sigh of relief and realized that my guilt was missing now. I felt renewed in a way and I loved it. It didn't make sense and it kind of confused me. Why didn't I feel like this when I used to get in trouble with my parents?

"I'm confused, sir." I whispered.

Jasper sat on the bed and opened his arms and I quickly sat in his lap laying my head on his shoulder. He rubbed circles in my back as I spoke.

"Why do I feel like this? Like I'm relieved that you…. Umm did this?" I blushed.

"Well, it's kind of like you are paying back your debt to me. Once you've caused ruckus and you know you did wrong, you want to pay back for it somehow. When you are grounded, you sit there and dwell on your mistake for long periods of times and the guilt builds. With a spanking, you feel the pain that you cause and it's a quick fix. It also helps when you feel forgiven afterwards. Does it not?" He explained.

I nodded, "I'm really tired, sir."

He nodded back, "I bet you are my little one. I'll let you take a nap now, but I'll have to wake you for dinner and you better not argue. Is that understood?"

I nodded back and smiled, "Will you stay with me?"

He brought back the covers in the bed, took off my shoes and tucked me underneath the blankets. His only response to my question was to climb over me, move me to my side, and bring me back against his chest to cuddle me. I sighed in content as I fell asleep blissfully…. Well as blissfully as I could with a sore bottom.


End file.
